


In Which Aubrey is Oblivious

by pf_lz



Series: Obliviousness and Falling In Love [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romance, aubrey is the most oblivious person to have ever existed, id check them into a hospital, if someone was seriously this oblivious, kids at the end bc they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pf_lz/pseuds/pf_lz
Summary: When Chloe had waltzed in, asking her if Beca could spend the night at her apartment, Aubrey had refused. She’d been quite adamant about it too, arguing about it with her for nearly half an hour before Chloe decided to use underhanded tactics and start kissing her, climbing on top of her as she pushed her against the bed, straddling her hips. She wouldn’t let Aubrey have any fun, however, until she agreed, and so that was the quick story of how Chloe got her to agree to letting the little hobbit stay in her apartment for a night. One night, Aubrey was quick to confirm, enunciating each syllable clearly.Or, Aubrey is literally the most oblivious person of all time. Seriously.Strap your boots on because Aubrey is ridiculously oblivious.





	In Which Aubrey is Oblivious

When Chloe had waltzed in, asking her if Beca could spend the night at her apartment, Aubrey had refused. She’d been quite adamant about it too, arguing about it with her for nearly half an hour before Chloe decided to use underhanded tactics and start kissing her, climbing on top of her as she pushed her against the bed, straddling her hips. She wouldn’t let Aubrey have any fun, however, until she agreed, and so that was the quick story of how Chloe got her to agree to letting the little hobbit stay in her apartment for a night. _One_ _night_ , Aubrey was quick to confirm, enunciating each syllable clearly.

And so, when Beca had flown in town that coming Wednesday, Aubrey had waited at the airport to pick her up, cursing her girlfriend’s name repeatedly. She wished their current living arrangements were switched, and she was finishing up nursing school two hours north of LA and not having a sixty-hour a week job plus having to contend with the hellish traffic that was LA.

When she did find Beca, she had told her, in no uncertain terms, that there was to be no communication and that Beca was to be gone by tomorrow night, when her flight left. Beca had agreed readily, probably intimidated by the steel in Aubrey’s voice.

Only… Beca’s flight out was cancelled because of a freak snowstorm back in Nashville, and so Chloe had begged her (with video) to let Beca stay until she could fly out, promising to make her dreams come true that weekend when she got the chance to come up there.

And by the time that Beca was supposed to leave five days later, she’d already ingrained herself into Aubrey’s routine enough that Aubrey kind of missed her. But she denied it even under threat of a sex embargo from Chloe, so that feeling was repressed.

Then Beca had called Chloe to tell her she got the job she’d been there to interview for and so the next thing she knew, Beca was moving in with her because _It’s like less than ten minutes from her studio, Aubs. And that’s with traffic! If you do, I’ll do that thing you’ve been dying for me to try with you._

Apparently, Aubrey was much more susceptible to sexual bribes than she’d thought, because she went from living on her own in a small one-bedroom apartment to living with _Beca_ , the tattoo covered, ear-monstrosity filled brunette in the span of three weeks.

Once Beca was fully moved in, they fell into their routine again quite easily, Beca sleeping on the pull-out couch without complaint, which truly shocked Aubrey (because Beca complained about everything, even now), and Aubrey making Beca coffee. The only thing that was different was she now dropped Beca off at work and picked her up on her way home.

But fast forward two months and that’s when things started really changing. Or, at least, that’s when Aubrey started noticing the difference.

Chloe still drove up every weekend, they still kicked Beca out on Saturday nights so they could have their together time without needing to be too quiet, but when Chloe wasn’t there, her and Beca got along.

Somewhat, at least.

Sure, they fought about all the minor things, but the arguments weren’t quite as large as they had been in college, and it actually endeared Beca to Aubrey that she would continue to argue with her when no one else dared.

Chloe always backed down after no longer than a minute if the topic wasn’t important enough – that, or she’d just distract her.

It was then, when she realized that she and Beca now sat on the couch together after work, that it was time to put the foot down. For what, she wasn’t sure, but she knew she couldn’t let Chloe or Beca think she didn’t mind Beca.

When Beca sat down on the couch once they were both back from work and after Aubrey had already sat there, Aubrey pointedly stood up and walked over to the comfy chair that had originally been Beca’s.

She looked back at Beca once she was perched comfortably on it and saw the confusion written across Beca’s features. Feeling a need to explain herself, she began, “I don’t like you, Beca. Stop trying to make it,” she gestured between them, as if their relationship was a physical thing that could be seen, “happen. It won’t.”

“Whoa, Aubrey. That’s a little harsh, don’t you think?” Beca questioned, a little upset at Aubrey.

“I think it’s completely fair. Just because we got over our differences to win a championship does _not_ mean we’re friends. Understand, Beca?”

Beca shook her head a bit, not going down without a fight. “No, I don’t. I know this is your apartment, but I live here too and I pay half the rent. We need to get along, like we were just yesterday.” She paused, thinking for a moment. “Seriously, dude, what changed? We were fine _literally_ yesterday.”

Aubrey just shrugged, not wanting to explain herself.

“Aubrey, if you can’t get over this juvenile hatred you have of me, Chloe’s going to be upset with you.”

“You wouldn’t dare tell on me. If you do, I will kill you,” Aubrey threatened.

“If you don’t come and sit next to me on the couch, I will.” Beca pulled her phone out, finger hovering over the call button as she showed Aubrey the screen.

Aubrey exhaled angrily. “Fine, _Bec-a._ Have it your way.” She stood up marched to the couch, feet hitting the floor with force. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” she belted out as she plopped down in Beca’s lap suddenly.

Beca let out an _oomph_ before near-yelling, “What the fuck, Aubrey?” Her voice quieted a bit, some of the anger already leaving. “God, you’re so heavy. Jesus, seriously, what happened to cardio?”

Aubrey let out an angry screech before turning around and trying to slap her face, but Beca caught it. “You need to chill, Aubrey. All you have to do is sit next to me, _nicely_ , and then it’ll be fine. I really just don’t understand what happened.”

“That’s because you’re not smart enough, Beca.” Beca rolled her eyes, more exasperated at this point than anything else. “But fine. I’ll be nice – as nice as I can be to hobbits, at least.”

Aubrey let out a breath of air as she slithered off of Beca’s lap and sat down next to her, keeping at least a foot between the two.

“Please turn something on. I don’t want to listen to your breathing anymore.” Aubrey gestured to the TV.

Beca obliged and soon enough they were watching reruns of _Home Improvement_ because they had such radically different tastes and this was as much of an in between as they could agree upon at the given moment.

It was nearly an hour and a half later when Aubrey realized that she had been gradually moving closer to Beca. She had done so subconsciously, so slowly she didn’t even notice until they were touching. And by touching, she meant Beca had fallen asleep against her shoulder.

Aubrey was startled to realize that she _liked_ Beca touching her and _liked_ the idea of Beca falling asleep against her. Which was disturbing in its own right.

She quickly jumped up, Beca bouncing off of her and groaning into the couch cushions. “What the hell, dude?”

Aubrey didn’t wait to listen to Beca and rushed to her bedroom, eager to go to sleep and forget about the whole night.

 

* * *

 

 

The next night, when Aubrey was cooking dinner and as she asked Beca for a pot on the stove, Beca’s hand touched hers and lingered.

Aubrey felt a spark, something that had never been present before. But she just chalked it up to the warmth of the pot and nothing else, because it couldn’t be anything else. She was dating Chloe, and as such, Beca meant nothing to her. She could mean nothing to her.

And for the rest of the night, Aubrey was sure to not let Beca touch her again.

 

* * *

 

 

The next week, after Chloe had left, the two ended up back on the couch, almost touching when they sat down. And when Beca fell asleep against her, again, she didn’t freak out this time. She merely moved her to the chair, made up the couch, then tucked her in.

She wasn’t sure what had caused such a dramatic shift in the way she acted, but it wasn’t something she wanted to think about.

And the next morning, when Beca said bye and Aubrey responded in kind and _meant it?_ Well, that was just her growing up.

Besides, she was in love with Chloe.

 

* * *

 

 

And it was a month later when Beca woke up screaming, terrified of _something_ , that Aubrey had quietly, and without hesitation, placed her in her bed and held her until the sobs stopped.

When Aubrey woke up, Beca’s face nuzzled into her neck, she got out of bed slowly, trying to make sure the brunette didn’t wake up before she had to. She slid out of the bed and padded to the kitchen to make their morning coffee, as silent as possible as to not disturb her.

When she heard Beca wake up, Aubrey didn’t say a word about last night. She just gave her a small smile and a head nod, and then the two continued on with their usual routine.

 

* * *

 

 

And when, from then on, Beca crawled into her bed when she couldn’t sleep, because the pull-out couch hurt her back, Aubrey didn’t question it.

She was aware that most friends didn’t do this, but she was also aware that Chloe wanted her to be nice to Beca, and if this is what she had to do to keep her girlfriend happy, she’d do it. Gladly.

Soon enough, Beca was only sleeping on the pull-out couch whenever Chloe was there.

But that only lasted for three weeks, when, after having been unable to sleep, Beca asked if she could spend the night with them. And Chloe said yes immediately, scooching over and letting Beca lay on the other side of Aubrey.

When the two woke up, cuddled up on either side of Aubrey, none of them said a thing – because Beca needed comfort from her recent breakup with Jesse and because it was comfortable. Nothing more.

 

* * *

 

 

It was only a week and a half later when the next major development happened. A Wednesday morning, actually, so that meant Chloe was out of town.

The kiss was rather innocuous, just a press of their lips together right before Beca got out of the car, and then a goodbye and Beca was gone. Aubrey didn’t dwell on it, just shoved it aside, because really, it _was_ just a kiss, and kisses often meant nothing. Or that’s what she told herself.

When it began happening every morning, and that transformed to goodnight kisses and picking-Beca-up-from-work kisses, Aubrey just thought it was natural. She didn’t feel guilty, and she knew Chloe wouldn’t see a kiss as cheating. After all, Chloe kissed Beca all the time and Aubrey had never been jealous.

 

* * *

 

 

But when Beca said _Love you_ as she left the car one morning, Aubrey finally began to think. Maybe this was more than friendship?

Maybe. It was possible, but unlikely.

They were just friends, after all.

And if they started saying _L_ _ove you_ every time they kissed, so what? Friends loved each other. Chloe and Beca said their _I love yous_ all the time, even when Aubrey was right there, so it was only normal for her to join in.

Really, though, their kissing was innocent, chaste, and platonic. Just because they kissed all the time didn’t mean they had feelings for each other. Kissing was fun and tender and that’s why they kissed while cooking dinner together.

And Beca really just liked how Aubrey sounded when she kissed the underside of her jaw. Aubrey knew this was true, because Chloe had confirmed it for her when the three of them were cuddling in bed and both girls were attacking her neck.

It was normal. Friends kissed all of the time and Beca and Chloe were just trying to see where she was ticklish. That’s all.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later, on a Saturday night, the three of them found themselves lying in bed together. And when it progressed from kissing to sex, well, what could she say?

Aubrey had always wondered what it’d be like to have a threesome and she was sure it was a right of passage to sleep with your best friend, so this was just normal.

Friends kissed. Friends had sex. Friends said _I love you_.

Aubrey and Chloe were just friends with Beca, and that was it.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe had graduated from nursing school only a year later and started her residency in LA, at a hospital on the way to Aubrey’s work.

So, Chloe moved in with them and the three slept in the same bed every night. They had sex frequently and it was fun and normal and Aubrey knew it was just platonic sex, because friends had sex. A lot. And lived together. And slept in the same bed.

And now that Aubrey was taking both Chloe and Beca to work, she kissed them both goodbye and they kissed each other goodbye. It was good. Aubrey liked that it all worked so easily, that Beca could be such great friends with them.

And ever since Chloe had moved back, they invited Beca on their dates but that was just because they didn’t want Beca to feel left out.

 

* * *

 

 

Well, maybe Aubrey did kind of have more than platonic feelings for Beca. But she was certain Beca didn’t reciprocate so she let it go.

She asked Chloe about it but she just giggled and told her that she was so oblivious. Aubrey didn’t understand what that meant, so she also let that go.

 

* * *

 

 

When Chloe proposed to her, it was only natural that she would get a ring for Beca too. Chloe was too kind to let Beca feel left out, and sure, they’d gone past the bounds of normal friendship, but they didn’t have a normal friendship.

They had a special friendship because they were close. Living together for two years was bound to make you closer than usual with your friends, so it made complete sense for this to happen.

Aubrey hardly even noticed that her feelings for Beca and Chloe were the same – she just loved them both to death and would do anything for them. That didn’t mean that she was in love with Beca, however. It just meant that she loved Beca like a deep friend.

 

* * *

 

Their wedding was quick, just them and the rest of the Bellas (and Chloe’s parents). And when it was over, Chloe said she wanted kids with the two of them - sort of like two (or three) friends co-parenting. Aubrey agreed wholeheartedly, and so did Beca. They adopted identical twin girls, only a year old and they all three fell deeply in love with them.

When the girls called Beca _Mamma_ as well as _Mom_ for Aubrey and _Ma_ for Chloe, Aubrey didn’t question it. Their friendship was so tight that it was easy to assume they were dating. After all, they kissed like they were in a relationship, so it was easy for her and Chloe’s kids to get confused.

Really, it wasn’t until their girls were five-and-a-half and asked how the three of them fell in love that Aubrey realized something.

Something rather important: she was in a relationship with Beca. More than that, she was _i_ _n love_ with Beca.

...

How in the world could she be so oblivious that she didn’t realize she’d been in a relationship with Beca for almost eight years? Seriously, what the aca-fuck?


End file.
